


관습법

by vvishop



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	관습법

나는 말이지. 마티. TV나 라디오나 심지어는 길거리에서 떠들어대는 십계명이란 건 황야를 헤매던 당시 규칙이라고 생각해. 마티는 새 콘돔을 씌웠다. 또 잡소리를 시작하는군. 지치지도 않아? 존나 박히고 나서도 떠들 입이 있느냐고. 제길. 위아래를 다 박아주든지-. 러스트는 산길처럼 구불구불한 말들을 뱉었다. 함무라비 법전처럼 십계명도 한 시절의 규칙이자 규율이자 통제의 수단이었겠지. 열린 설탕통에 뛰어드는 개미떼처럼 믿어들대니 말을 하는 자가 많지는 않겠지만. 마티의 손이 러스트를 밀었다. 돌아봐. 얼굴 좀 보자. 러스트는 구부정한 등을 반대로 휜 채 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 모든 일이 그렇듯이 규칙이 필요한 이유는 어기는 자들이 많았기 때문일테고. 전과범과 사기범이 수십, 수백, 수천이 되고 존나 만나 빵을 썰었던 칼로 서로의 배를 쑤셔댔으니 만든 규칙이겠지. 마디를 읽을 수도 있는 두툼한 마티의 손가락이 러스트의 안을 헤집었다. 이런 상황에서 그런 말이 나와? 재미있어는 해도 이해하기는 포기한 마티의 목소리가 슬슬 열이 올랐다. 안의 손가락도 빨라져갔다. 러스트는 몸의 반이 분리된 것처럼 아무렇지도 않았다. 어떤 죄를 가장 많이 지었을까. 서로의 아래가 아릿해졌다. 마티가 빠르게 움직이기 시작했다. 죽여주는군! 젠장할 하느님 맙소사. 침대 시트의 주름이 박물관 그림 속 천사의 옷자락 같았다. 신의 이름을 망령되이 부르지 말라. 러스트는 중얼거렸고 마티는 헤매이고 있었다. 러스트. 오. 러스트. 마티의 허리가 둥글게 돌았다. 러스트는 한 번 더 읊조렸다. 간음하지 말라. 마티가 단단한 두개골이 느껴지는 이마를 쓸어올렸다. 할 맛 떨어지게 하네. 시발. 러스트는 짐승의 앞다리 같은 팔을 뻗어 담배를 짚었다. 그럼 허리질이나 하고 떨어지라고. 마티의 것이 쩌억 빠져나갔다. 러스트의 닫히는 구멍을 바라보며 마티는 배 위에 정액으로 그린 그림처럼 실소했다. 좋아하잖아. 라이터 불이 번쩍하는 사이 러스트의 눈이 마티에게 콱 꽂혀들었다. 신벌이라는 것은 추상적이지. 이에는 이, 눈에는 눈이었다면. 마티는 털썩 앉았다. 러스트에게 손을 내밀어도 담배는 넘겨지지 않았다. 왜. 올라타기라도 하려는 거냐. 새빨간 불이 담배를 잡아 먹어 들어갔다. 내가 당할 때는 당하고 싶어서였다는 것을 잊지 마. 마티. 워워 마티가 손을 들었다. 강간범으로 고소라도 할 기세군. 갓 만든 맵싸한 구름이 어둠 속에서 형체를 잃었다. 근육으로 단단한 다리의 각도가 스르르 넓어졌다. 닥치고 마저 박도록 해. 이쪽에서 쑤시고 들어가기 전에.


End file.
